1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette, in which currency note is stacked, for a currency note dispensing machine, and more particularly to a cassette for a currency note dispensing machine, in which the cassette is slidably mounted to easily fill with currency note, can receive various kinds of currency note by adjusting a currency note guide, and prevent wrong mounting of a push plate to smoothly pay the currency note.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic teller machines (ATMs) have been developed to quickly and conveniently provide banking services without regard to time. There are several types of automatic teller machines: a machine for automatically dispensing currency note developed and utilized for computerizing baking business (referred to as a currency note dispensing machine); and a machine for automatically depositing and dispensing the currency note (referred to as a currency note depositing/dispensing machine).
A deposit container, in which the currency note to be dispensed is stacked, mounted in the currency note dispensing machine is generally referred to as a cassette. A reflux deposition container in which the currency note to be dispensed is staked or received currency note is stacked mounted in the currency note depositing/dispensing machine is generally referred to as a recycle box.
The recycle box for the currency note depositing/dispensing machine includes a currency note depositing unit installed to a depositing section and having several rollers and a currency note dispensing unit installed to a dispensing section and having several rollers, because of simultaneously performing a depositing function and a dispensing function.
On the other hand, the cassette for the currency note dispensing machine includes a currency note dispensing unit installed to a dispensing section and having several rollers, because of performing a dispensing function only.
In addition, the cassette has a push plate for supporting and urging the currency note towards the currency note dispensing unit. As a result, pushing pressure is generated between the currency note and the rollers of the currency note dispensing unit by the push plate, so that the currency note is dispensed by rotation of the rollers of the currency note dispensing unit.
However, since a conventional cassette for the currency note dispensing machine is sized corresponding to a size of one kind of currency note, the currency note dispensing machine has to have separate cassettes for every kind of currency note. Although the size of the cassette can be adjusted, it is difficult to adjust the size according to a kind of money paper.
In addition, if the money paper stacked in the cassette of the currency note dispensing machine is exhausted, the cassette has to be filled with currency note. Accordingly, it is necessary to easily mount the cassette to a main frame of the currency note dispensing machine.